Rae's Birthday Challenge
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Plus a free smutshot!


Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating much lately, but I have become addicted to a children's online game website that shall not be named... eheh.

So, my birthday is coming up on July 17th, and I know it's early to be asking for gifts, but I figured that you would all want plenty of time to work on RAE'S BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE.

For my birthday, I'm asking you to make me a very happy camper by writing me A/O smut or R/I smut. Pretty please? Write a novel-length fic or a 500 word drabble. I don't care. There are no rules except that I don't want non-con, please, (what's up with all that lately?) and I'm not a huge fan of threesomes (although aolurker wrote a nice one a while ago).

Bonus points if you add one of my kinks in it somewhere. And if you don't know what those are, you obviously haven't been paying attention to all the smut I churn out.

So get writing! You know you want to participate. The A/O category in particular has been way too slow updating lately. Don't worry, I'll be joining you on your writing quest because I need to wrap up the open fics I'm currently working on.

Finally, to keep this on topic (and since fanfiction doesn't allow posts that don't contain a story), here is some gratuitous smut! It doesn't fit with anything else I wrote, so I'm just going to post it on here. I just kinda threw it together.

**...**

**Rae's Birthday Challenge Smut-shot**

**...**

"It looks rather..."

"Silly?" Olivia tilted her chin down, gazing past her breasts to study the rather prominent protrusion between her legs.

"No." Slowly, almost tentatively, Alex let her hand run up and down the length of the shaft, stroking it with her fingertips. Even though Olivia couldn't feel any direct contact, the piece of the double-ended toy inside of her shifted slightly, making her shiver. The visual stimulation only increased her arousal.

"You don't like it? You were the one who asked for it..."

"It's not that. It's just..."

For the first time, Olivia noticed Alex's blush, and she swallowed her own nervousness, working moisture into her suddenly dry mouth. "What?"

"Large. I was going to say large." Reading the hesitancy in Alex's body language, Olivia reached up to stroke her face, trying to soothe away her doubts with a soft touch. She rubbed her thumb over the attorney's cheek as though brushing away a tear even though the blonde wasn't crying.

"It really isn't very..."

She knew that Olivia, despite her (not-so-secret) desire to buy the biggest size available, had gone with a smaller model in deference to Alex's comfort. "I guess I'm just nervous." Alex had been with men before, although not frequently and not in a long time, and so the act wasn't completely foreign to her, but somehow, this seemed different. Maybe it was because she hadn't been in love then.

"Do you love me?" As Olivia had intended, the question immediately refocused Alex on her – on them.

"You know I do."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do," Alex said, but her voice broke, and her eyes were still slightly larger than usual.

Olivia noticed the quick pace of her breathing, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, but she also saw the hardened tips of Alex's breasts and the wet, glistening coat of moisture that had spread over her inner thighs. She knew that Alex was telling the truth. She was just a little... unsure. "Then there isn't a problem."

Shifting under Olivia's gaze, Alex resisted the sudden temptation to close her legs. Instead, she left them open, leaving herself exposed, wanting Olivia to see her and know that she really did want this. Want her. "Kiss me? Please?"

Nothing in the world would have made Olivia deny that request. She cupped Alex's cheeks in both hands and leaned in, kissing her once, twice, just a soft meeting of mouths. She wasn't forceful or demanding, something she knew Alex usually loved. Instead, she was patient.

"Lie back, baby." Without thinking, Alex obeyed, reclining onto the pillows and gazing up into gentle brown eyes that she had fallen in love with years ago. The power they held over her still took her breath away. One of Olivia's hands drifted back between her legs, cupping her fully and sliding a finger between swollen, sensitive lips. Alex inhaled sharply, her hips automatically rising to meet the teasing touch, but she was still intimately aware of the hardness pressed against her thigh as Olivia settled on top of her, bracing herself with her other arm.

"I can take some of your weight," Alex offered, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. Wanting another kiss, she curled her fingers in Olivia's smooth hair and brought their faces closer, covering Olivia's mouth with hers. The kiss was interrupted by Alex's soft whimper as Olivia's fingertip dipped just inside of her, circling and circling, forming a hook and scraping against the sensitive ring of muscle at her entrance.

Obligingly, Olivia lowered her arm, letting her body rest fully against Alex's. That simple contact, the feel of skin on skin, was enough to make Alex relax. More wetness covered Olivia's tenderly stroking hand, and she knew that her lover was in a much better place. Keeping her movements slow, she removed her fingers and shifted slightly, pressing her hips down against Alex's and settling comfortably between her legs.

For just a moment, Alex's body tightened up. Even though it wasn't inside her, the unfamiliar sensation of the silicone shaft startled her. Her past experiences with men had been uncomfortable, even a little painful. But then Olivia kissed her again, and she felt a flood of warmth spread from her heart to the tips of her fingers and toes, relaxing all of her muscles.

Olivia bent her head down to whisper in Alex's ear, brushing a lock of the attorney's fair hair aside. "You are so incredibly beautiful." The attorney's lips twitched up in a smile, partially because of the compliment and partially because the sensation of Olivia's breath against her ear tickled a little. When the detective began kissing her throat, pausing to suckle the place where her neck and shoulder ran together, Alex arched her hips upwards again, deliberately pressing against the toy and into Olivia. Not expecting it, the brunette gasped slightly as Alex's rocking motion caused an answering tug on the part that was resting inside of her. "Christ..."

A sudden, unexpected thought struck Alex as Olivia's eyes drifted shut, her hips pushing forward ever so slightly. Even though she was going to be on the receiving end, so to speak, she could give Olivia pleasure this way, too. Slowly, she reached down to stroke Olivia's sides, running her hands up and down the detective's curves before settling at her hips. Using her new grip, she pulled her lover forward, causing Olivia to moan softly in the back of her throat. "Mmm. Lex..."

Alex snaked one of her legs around Olivia's waist, hooking her heel at the back of the brunette's thigh and shifting her pelvis downward, taking the head of the shaft inside of her.

It felt... different. More stretch, less nuance than Olivia's fingers. But there was so much more to it than just a physical sensation. The trust and the vulnerability, a sense of possessiveness and ownership, but also the comfort and safety of love, it was all there. The emotional symbolism squeezed at her heart, and she struggled to take in air.

Olivia noticed. "Breathe, baby. Just breathe."

"I'm fine," Alex insisted, bearing down with her hips again, taking another inch. Olivia felt herself sink deeper and responded with a shudder. "Keep going."

'_Keep going?'_ Olivia wanted to say, _'I feel helpless to stop...'_

Ignoring her instincts to push forward, to thrust deeper, Olivia backed away instead, enjoying the soft noises Alex made as the shaft dragged backwards along sensitive inner ridges. But the ADA was having none of that, and she used the heel of her foot to press against Olivia's thigh again, urging her back inside and stopping once her body had accepted half of the length.

"Kiss me. So I can take all of you..."

When Olivia had pictured this scene – and she had pictured it many times in many different circumstances – she imagined herself as the aggressor, the one guiding Alex through it, coaxing her, offering praise and murmured reassurances. But somehow, it felt right to let her lover dictate the tempo this time. Before she knew it, she was completely embedded in Alex, literally, figuratively, and emotionally.

"God, Alex," she whispered, pulling out of the slow, thorough kiss that had occupied her. "You are so amazing." Making a small, dissatisfied sound at the loss of contact, Alex lifted her head to take Olivia's lips again, sinking her fingers into the wisps of hair at the back of her detective's neck as her other hand clutched at the bedsheets.

As much as she wanted to look at Alex, Olivia couldn't help closing her eyes. Just feeling, being surrounded by Alex in every way, was too intense. Looking would break her.

"Liv." The soft word reminded Olivia that her body wasn't moving. It was frozen, trembling, over Alex. The overstimulation faded, leaving behind an ache that burned all the way to her heart.

Smoothly, slowly, and deliberately, she pressed back in, their hips aligning perfectly as she felt Alex's body give beneath hers, accepting the toy more easily this time. Olivia found the courage to open her eyes just in time to see Alex do the same, and both of them smiled. When Olivia was as deep inside of her as she could go, Alex felt her give a small extra shove, a push that touched places inside her she hadn't even been aware of. She watched as Olivia's hand reached between them, feeling the place where they were joined before the pads of her fingers glided up, grazing over the point of her clitoris and making the muscles in her stomach flutter.

Then came the rhythm. It started slowly at first, a few tentative pushes, and even one thrust that made Alex flinch and then both of them laugh softly as Olivia adjusted the angle. Gradually, the pace picked up, and Alex realized that her pelvis was rolling upwards to meet each stroke. There was fluidity, a smoothness that took over after the initial clumsiness had passed, and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Olivia was acting completely on instinct, soaking in every quiver, every flutter of the slippery heat surrounding her. The way Alex reacted to her, the way that the blonde moved beneath her, it was absolutely intoxicating.

"Liv..."

"Mm?" Olivia hummed, rocking back and forth, slowly, in and out, push and release.

"More."

"More?" Olivia repeated, enjoying her lover's breathlessness.

"Harder."

"Sure?" Single words were all the two of them could manage. They were still moving together, with Alex's heels digging into the backs of Olivia's legs and her nails leaving small crescent shapes where they clutched at Olivia's shoulders.

"Yes." On the next stroke, Olivia pressed down even harder, adding an extra roll to her hips and complimenting it with another stroke of her fingers. The way Alex's inner walls tugged at the plastic shaft told Olivia that she was doing something very, very right, and so she tried it again. And again. When Alex whimpered and shuddered beneath her, Olivia's lips pulled into a smug, almost wicked grin.

But she had underestimated something, and that was how much Alex's reactions turned her on. Olivia hadn't expected to feel so much, and it was a little frightening. She found herself dangerously close to the edge, and her pride warred with her body as she tried to push Alex over first. She knew that Alex's past experiences hadn't been anything to brag about, and she really wanted this to be different.

Deciding that encouragement was needed, she bent her head to whisper in Alex's ear. "Mm. Do you know how special it is, how good it feels to love you like this?" Normally, Olivia found it difficult to talk during sex, and it took her a moment to regain her voice, but once she found it, speaking from her heart was easy.

"Liv..."

Olivia kept talking. "I love the way you flinch a little, shiver, and then relax when I do this..." she rubbed her thumb in heavy circles, making Alex do exactly what she had described. "I love how you let out a slow breath and try not to close your eyes when I push deep... like this..." She slid the strap-on home with another thrust, letting Alex feel the pleasurable stretch and burn.

"I love feeling you from the inside." Olivia pulled out slowly, unbearably slowly, and held back even when Alex let out a muffled sob. "Soft and sweet. And you taste delicious." She nuzzled the crook of Alex's neck, letting her tongue dart out to taste salty, overheated skin. "I love how you melt when I kiss you." Alex was swept up into another kiss, not quite gentle, but still undeniably loving and worshipful. That was exactly how Olivia's touch made her feel – _worshipped._

"I..." Olivia's voice hitched. "I love _you_."

Alex had heard it before, but that didn't make the words any less powerful. She felt her inner muscles seize and shiver wildly, her spine curving as her body froze, hovering for a few heartbeats before falling.

Usually, with Olivia, the first orgasm was never the best. Not that they were bad. In fact, they were lovely, but the detective had a gift for making her come early and often, and her first was usually just a warm-up, taking the edge off for a second or third, more powerful release.

But this... this was a special circumstance.

When she finally started to float back into reality, Alex realized that Olivia had stopped moving and was staring down at her, looking concerned. "Alex? Honey, are you okay?"

"Okay?" The attorney laughed breathlessly. "I can't even... Wow. You - ... wait, Liv..?"

Olivia cupped Alex's cheek, stroking the smooth skin. "I did, sweetheart. You closed your eyes..."

"I missed it?" The wrinkle that creased Alex's forehead was adorable, and Olivia had to kiss it away. She sighed, running her hands up along the detective's back and massaging her shoulders briefly. "Well, you know what that means..." she purred, nibbling on a tempting earlobe. "We'll just have to try again... and again... and again..."


End file.
